


Are You Stealing My Hairstyle?

by SunshineWarrior11



Series: The Heroes Saga [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hair Playing, bros being bros who are in awe at how pretty they look with long hair, canon divergence bc Sokka grows out his hair post war, friendly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineWarrior11/pseuds/SunshineWarrior11
Summary: Sokka needs a break from Katara, Aang and the OOGIES. So he goes to see Toph and Zuko in caldera. He's excited to see his friends, a bit more excited to see his clothes, and very excited to how long Zuko's hair has grown. They had made a pact when the war ended not to cut their hair. Sokka never wanted to see that damn ponytail again. Zuko didn't either. A drunken night ensues and offenses have been made.
Relationships: Mai & Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko & Mai, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Heroes Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916659
Kudos: 21





	Are You Stealing My Hairstyle?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: by modern standards they are drinking underage in USA, UK, most of Europe, South Africa, Bhutan, China, Japan, Indonesia, Canada, India, Sri Lanka, Pakistan, Bahamas, Malaysia, Nepal, Austrailia, Thailand, Benin, Angola, (okay Im realising it'd be quicker to say where it is legal for them lol)  
> Though I do want to say, it's legal in the Fire Nation and they aren't drinking irresponsibly. This is a one off night.
> 
> Other than that enjoy. It's not been beta read so it isn't the best. And it doesn't lend much to the plot as to why it's off to the side.

# Are You Stealing My Hairstyle?

Late Spring 101 AG

It all started when Zuko and Sokka made a pact to grow their hair out after the war. An unnecessary pact for Zuko because he was gonna do it anyway, he missed his long tresses, even if they were a wavy mess on the best of days. Sokka, on the other hand, he never had long hair, at least on the sides. This was the longest it had been. But as Sokka and the rest of the gaang left Caldera city, they’d promised they’d see each other in at least a year and they’d show off their new hair then.

It was late spring when Sokka next saw Zuko. He’d gone to Caldera for a bit of a break from travelling with Katara and Aang. They had become infuriating after Toph had left for Caldera. So Sokka decided to follow suit. After all, he hadn’t seen Zuko since they were all together in Ba Sing Se. Granted, he was also excited for the prospect of being waited on by the palace staff and getting to wear something that wasn’t about to fray and fall apart. The downside of travelling constantly? Nice clothes get ruined.

The sun was low in the sky when Sokka finally arrived at the palace. He thought maybe the light was playing a trick on his eyes when he saw the Fire Lord at the gates. He hadn’t sent word ahead as he knew he’d arrive before it could. Yet there Zuko was, waiting for someone, with hair up in a top knot and dressed in green robes which Sokka recognised from picking them out in Gaoling. Sokka stopped in his tracks when he heard a sound coming from the other direction

‘ _Zuko, I don’t think it's appropriate that you keep coming to the gates everytime I come over.’_

_‘Well I rather it be me than Soma to greet you.’_

_‘But after the last attempt… you need to be more careful’_

_‘I’d hardly call that an attempt’_

_‘SOKKA!’_

Sokka had quietly made his way up the stairs to the gate, taking in the couple. When Mai said his name, Zuko’s head whipped around in search for his friend, until it settled on the mess of a guy Sokka could pass for.

_‘Sokka! What are you doing here?!? Is everything all right? You look like a mess! Where’s Katara and Aang?’_

_‘Nice to see you too jerkbender. Mai. They’re fine. I got tired of the oogies. Missed my clothes. And thanks, I was going for beggar chic.’_

Zuko wrapped his friend in a warm embrace that was cut short once he smelled Sokka’s travels on him.

_‘What did you do? Catch a ride on a fishing boat?’_

_‘Maybe. Anyway, I see you two appear to be busy and I know I’m tired. So if it’s alright with you, heika, I’ll retire and catch up with you in the morning.’_

_‘Oh, of course, of course. Um go inside and ask for Soma. She will take you to the guest wing.’_

With that, Sokka nodded on the couple, and headed to a warm bed.

* * *

The next morning, Sokka woke up to the sound of rushing water. As he peered open his eyes, taking in the bright sunlight peeking through the blinds, he saw a boy. He looked about Aang’s age, filling up the tub across the room with water and then heating it with his hands. He scurried into a deep bow when he heard Sokka yawn.

_‘Good morning Ōji Sokka. I am Yuuma. It is an honour to serve you while you are with us. The Fire Lord, himself, asked me to ensure you are comfortable. My apologies if I woke you. I meant to run your bath quietly.’_

_‘Wait, what? Kid, it’s too early for me to process that quick talking. Also Ōji? I’m not a prince. Just call me Sokka.’_

_‘Are you not the son of the Chief of your people?’_

_‘Yeah-’_

_‘Then that makes you a prince, Ōji.’_

_‘Uhhh, whatever. Is that bath ready?’_

_‘Yes, Ōji. Would you like the berry, jasmine, or fire lily soap?’_

_‘Berry sounds good.’_

Yumma left the room as Sokka bathed himself in the heavenly warm water. He felt muscles unclench that he hadn’t even realised were tight. Apparently, he’d fallen asleep again, because he was startled by the closed eyed Yumma above him, poking his shoulder whispering ‘ _Ōji’._

_‘Sorry Ōji, it’s just you have already been asleep for ten hours. If you sleep longer, you won't have time to unpack and settle before your lunch with the Fire Lord.’_

_‘Lunch?’_

_‘Oh yes, you’ve been honoured to take all meals with Fire Lord Zuko. Anyway, shall we get you out of there so that the staff can bring in your clothes?’_

_‘YES’_

As the clothes were brought in and organised into his closets, Yumma worked on combing through Sokka’s hair. It became much more upkeep as it got longer and had become quite matted during the journey. Once Yuuma was finished combing it, he tied it half up into a top knot with a black ribbon. Sokka settled on wearing his blue _yukata._

Before he knew it, he was being escorted to the family quarters where the family dining room was. Though he was surprised to only see Zuko. Where was Toph? She had said she was heading back to the palace. The look of confusion must have been apparent on his face when Zuko answered his question.

_‘She quickly got bored of the routine and went to the colonies to try and teach metalbending. I tried to stop her, but well you know her.’_

_'Hahahahaha, that sounds like her for sure. How long did she last?'_

_'About a week before she came stomping into my office with brushed hair and a backpack saying she was leaving again.'_ A smile creepy upon the Fire Lord's face.

_‘I can't believe she stayed that long if they were doing her hair. Well how are you? Sorry for just popping in, but I felt like I was losing my mind and knew I’d arrive before a letter.’_

_‘I can only imagine how sickening the two of them became.’_

_‘Hah. You can only imagine??? Last I checked you were waiting for your fiance yesterday. You two looked so smitten with each other. With Toph gone, I’m tempted to go off again too. I didn’t leave one gushy couple to arrive at another one.’_

_‘I can assure you Mai and I are not gushy. We don’t spend all our time together. At most, we see each other twice a week. Yesterday was just a date night.’_

_‘Oh thank god, I thought I was walking into the love den. '_ with an extra sing song emphasis on the last two words. _'Now tell me, WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED with these SPIRITs and now you're ENGAGED??’_

_‘Oh, well the Noor-’_

The two friends spent the rest of Zuko's lunch break catching up with the promise for more tales of Sokka’s adventures at dinner later on.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Sokka had been in Caldera, yet Zuko’s hair never left its top knot. It was an evening Zuko had taken off when Sokka and him were relaxing in Zuko’s chambers with a bottle of Sake between them. Mai was supposed to be with them. But she had been at her obasan’s across town for dinner, so she was running late. She’d spent a considerable amount of time with Sokka while Zuko was busy with his work and Sokka was starting to see why his friend loved her company. She was actually very funny.

Cups in hand, the two slowly became drunk as they discussed Zuko’s new fashion.

_‘Sokka, everyone stares!’_

_‘That’s because you’re the firelord’_

_‘No no it's a different stare’_

_‘Well then it's because you're more fashionable than all of them and they are jealous! YOU'RE WELCOME!’_

_‘Coming from the guy with a calipiter-bees growing on his face!’_ Zuko slurred beneath his breath.

Sokka scoffed. Katara had been annoying him about his mustache and beard, but he was determined to grow facial hair. Even if that meant an awkward phase. Unfortunately he would learn the mustache was futile. At best it grew into two thin lines that just made him seem creepy.

_‘Maybe they're staring at that dumb top knot! Why don't you wear your hair down? Or even half down?’_

_‘... I don’t know. It’s long enough to be in a proper topknot. Plus, I guess… I don’t want to look like Ozai. Like symbolically, I want them to know I am not him.’_

_‘Well I wanna see it. Remember, we had a no-cut pact. Well you can see my hair, more a pain than anything.’ Sokka said while attempting to brush his fingers through the hair to find them getting stuck as he pushed down. ‘Ugh I don't know how my aapa or Aapaksra do it.’_

_‘Is that who you were trying to look like? I figured you were trying to mimic Suki.’_ It didn't matter who he was trying to look like though. Zuko thought he looked good. A blush spread across his face. Fortunately, the red flush from the alcohol concealed any hints that Zuko was intentively looking at the boy fiddling with his chestnut hair across from him.

_‘Suki! I don’t look like SUKI! I look like my Aapaksra thank you very much.’_

_‘Hahaha. That’s rich. Surely you see it? It’s the exact same hairstyle she ALWAYS has. I think you’re just subconsciously missing her.’_

_‘I am ALWAYS missing her. It’s not subconscious! Now show me your hair!’_

_‘Okay, okay, calm down.’_

As Zuko removed the ban, the black wavy locks spilled down, past his shoulders, resting on his chest. Sokka’s eye just went wide at the shiny tresses cascading down like a black waterfall.

_‘Woah. It’s so pretty. You should really wear it down more.’_

_‘It’s not appropriate to wear it down completely Sokka.’_

_‘Hmmm, well can I play around with it. I got an idea on how to style it up without making you look like Ozai.’_

Sokka got up and grabbed the comb and ribbons from Zuko's vanity and settled down behind him.

_‘Do you even know what you’re doing’_

_‘Of course, I used to do Katara’s hair all the time when we were kids.’_

And with that Sokka got to work. Zuko’s hair was even softer than it had initially appeared. Sokka felt as if he was touching the finest silk. He wondered how his straight hair was a tangly mess in comparison to the wavy locks in his fingertips. As he worked, Zuko was quiet. Sokka racked through his hair with such care, it was euphoric. It had been so long since someone had done his hair with such a gentle calming touch. Last time had been his mom.

 _‘Finished._ ’ Sokka whispered into Zuko’s ear. As Zuko stumbled to the mirror his mouth fell open in shock. Just then his door opened and Mai came into view behind him.

_‘Are you stealing my hairstyle?’_

_‘Payback is a dish best served hot’ Sokka slurred out._

_‘HUh? Oh Agni, you two are drunk already.’_ her eyes rolling at the sight in front of her. _‘Is there a good reason we have identical hair right now?’_

_‘S-s-Sokka did it.’_

_Turning to the drunk who was on the floor dying of laughter, Mai hopelessly asked ‘Care to explain?’_

_‘He said my hair looked like Suki’s.’_

_‘Well, he’s not wrong.’_

As the laughter died down, Zuko settled, resting his spinning head on Mai’s shoulder. Sokka across from them. All getting drunker and drunker on the Sake until they fell asleep right on the Fire Lord’s bedroom floor.

* * *

Sokka stayed in Caldera for another two weeks, enjoying being waited on by his new esquire a little too much. However, he missed Suki and decided to head to Kyoshi Island, with Mai tagging along to see TyLee. Though after the heckling he got from the other Kyoshi Warriors for looking like so much like his girlfriend that maybe they should officially allow him to join, the sides were shaved off again. And after he'd gone to bed the girls held him down and shaved the rest his face.

Glossary of terms used

Ōji - prince

Yukata - casual kimono

Obasan - aunt

Aapa - my dad

Aapaksra - my step-dad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always please comment, leave kudos, etc.
> 
> If you would like to see my very poor attempt to draw the two looking like their girlfriends go check out this link to my tumblr where I uploaded the drawings with photo ID + my ramblings about what I was thinking while drawing this and writing the ID.  
> https://sunshinewarrior11.tumblr.com/post/630000258592718849/i-have-realised-that-the-photos-are-not-showing-up


End file.
